kung fu panda parenting 2: lien and stephani avdt
by Akuma-shin
Summary: 4 years since lien was found on the door step of the jade palace and now she is 7 and is ranking up in the kung fu levels. everythings is fine until lien and stephani the daughter of po and tigress are kiddnaped, will they get back or will they stay gone.
1. Chapter 1 4 years later

**hi everyone, i have started a new story and will be working on this one as well as my other one. this story just came to me so i had to wright it down and didn't stop til i had this. this is a sequal to my kung fu panda parenting. well hope you unjoy. before anyone tells me yes i know stephanie is spell wrong i have it like that on purpose.  
><strong>

On a peaceful day in the valley of peace as the sun was rising and shined on a little girl named lien. she moved to the valley 4 years ago after her 3 day visit at the jade palace where she met po and tigress and became good friends and also became like a sister to stephani witch was tigress's and Po's daughter. Just 2 years ago she became of age to join in as one of Po's pupils and acceded in tiger style and became female champ of the class but remained as a good kid. Today was a ceremony for her and some of the other students as a graduation to the next level of kung fu. She studied tiger style so she would switch to tigress's class of Intermediate to advance. Po taught introduction to basic. But on her way she seemed to get caught up in a bandit fight.

"Oh man, do they really have to be in the way now." an annoyed lien said. "I guess I might as well take care of them." lien said as she pounces into action landing on one bandit's head and spinning him into another. Lien took stance as she prepared for an attack from one of the bandits but was pounced on by tigress and thrown into another bandit.

"Good morning master tigress." lien greeted with a smile and going back to back with her.

"Good morning lien how are you this morning?" Tigress replied.

"Well I would be good if these guys weren't in town." lien said earning a small chuckle from tigress.

"I can agree." tigress agreed.

"So are the other coming as well?" lien asked knowing they wouldn't be to far behind.

"Yea, they are on there way, me and po went on ahead." tigress replied.

"Speaking of po where is he?" lien asked as she looked around.

As soon as lien said that po flies in with a dragon kick of destiny. "Look out." po warned tigress and lien to duck. Both tigress and lien duck on command.

"Hey watch where you kick them master po." lien snapped. Po just glares at her. "What have we told you lien?" po said in a stern tone. "Sorry, good morning master po, I would like for you to watch where you kick the bandits please." lien said only being sarcastic with the last half of her sentence.

"Good morning lien and yes I'll try to watch where I kick them." po said as he took his stance next to tigress and lien.

"Thank you master po." lien said as she block an incoming attack whirled him away while blocking and going to the next guy. Po and tigress started the attack against the bandits. "So po are the other on there way?" lien asked.

"Yea, they should be here in a few seconds." po replied. a few minutes go by when the rest of the furious 5 show up and lien stood on the side as she was instructed to do many times and only join in when the need a rises. Tigress stood next to lien as she thought she could see this was simple even po could do this on his own.

"So is master shifu looking after stephani?" lien asked. (Lien maybe 7 but she became the smartest in her class).

"Yes, he seems like he's pressuring us into training her." tigress said as she was disappointed in her master for try to make a decision for them.

"Oh, really, but isn't that yours and po choice?" lien asked.

"Yes, it is but he doesn't seem to know that." tigress replied. "Well enough about that, how do you feel about advancing today?" tigress asked.

"Um, excited and nervous." lien replied.

"Nervous, why are you nervous?" po asked as he and the rest of the furious 5 finished with the bandits.

"I don't I guess I'm not sure what to expect on the moves and techniques that are sure to come." lien said shyly.

"you will have nothing to worry about, tigress will be teaching the class and you already know 3 advance techniques that you would learn in tigress's class." po said to cheer her up, witch it did. Everyone seemed to be ready to return to the jade palace when lien saw her parents walking by.

"Hey mom, dad." lien greeted her parents. Po and tigress stay to greet as the others went back.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Fray." po and tigress greeted.

"Good morning lien, master tigress, master po, how are you this morning. Lien's mom greeted and asked.

"Were good, thanks for asking." tigress replied.

"How are you." po asked.

"Were good thanks." lien's dad replied.

"Mom, dad, there were bandits in the way when I was on my way to the jade palace." lien said.

"Oh, you didn't get in the way did you?" lien's mom ask.

"not in the way of master tigress and master Po's way just some of the bandits before the rest of the furious 5 showed up to take over." lien explained.

"Good, just as long you are not in harms way." lien's mom said.

"Yes mom." lien said. "So are we going to the jade palace now master tigress?"

"Yes, and just tigress is fine when not in training." tigress replied.

"Yes, only in training you can call us by those titles." po added.

"Sorry po, tigress." lien said

"That's ok we thought we would let you know you can calls by our names." po said.

"ok." lien replied.

Po tigress and lien said there goodbyes to lien parents and set off to the jade palace. Once there lien went to the training area were the ceremony took place and saw that it was just starting. She went up to some of her friends and joined there conversation. Tigress and po reported back to shifu.

"Hello master shifu were back." po said as he and tigress bowed to there master.

"Ah, hello po, tigress, I assume everything went smoothly?" shifu asked. "Yes master." po replied.

"Daddy, mommy." stephani said as she came out running. "Hey sweetie." po said as he picked her up.

"Were you a good girl for grandpa?" tigress asked. "Yes mommy." stephani replied.

"Oh, she was an angel." shifu responded.

"Thanks for watching her master." po said with a smile.

"Anytime, so uh, did you guys rethink it over?" shifu asked.

"Yes master we have." po replied with a defeated sigh. "We've decided on teaching Po's and my style." tigress added.

"Ok, are you sure?" shifu started to think maybe he pushed the idea a little too far.

"yes." po said confidently. "But were not starting until she is 5." po added. "I agreed." tigress said.

"Yes, of course." shifu said with a smile. "Well, I'd say it was about time to start the ceremony." shifu said as he started to walk out with po and tigress behind him and stephani in Po's arms. Once in front of everyone.

"Can I have ever ones attention please." po said loud enough so everyone heard him. Once he had every ones attention. "Thank you, first of all I would like to congratulate on those who are advancing to the next level of Kung fu." po said as he got cheers in reply. Po raised a paw to silence everyone so he can continue. "Next I would like to introduce master shifu as he has some words of wisdom for all of you." po finished and heard awes from all around. Po didn't say anything as he just let shifu glare at them. They went silent except lien that just smiled and waited with excitement to move on to the next level. Po put stephani down as she ran over to lien and listen to shifu.

"thank you po, to all students, I would like to say that you are taking a closer step to being a better kung fu master and being a better person." shifu pause to see if everyone is listening. "The next step will be difficult so don't be afraid to ask for help as this is about being a help to your comrade and others." "When you take your next step, take it with pride as you all are part of the Kung fu world now." shifu said. "Now go fourth and master yourself and master your ability and become a kung fu master." shifu said as received cheer from all around.

**ok, there it is, the first chapter to my new story. until next time bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2 a surprise day

**hello here is the next chapter of kung fu panda parenting 2. enjoy my fellow readers.**

The ceremony went well into the night until it was time for everyone to go home. Lien didn't want to leave yet so she went over to shifu.

"Master Shifu, would you mind if I stayed the night with po and tigress?" lien asked.

"If it's ok with your parents then its ok with me." shifu replied.

"Ok, thanks." lien said happily. "Master Shifu has really been nice on letting me stay the night some times but not just to me either." lien thought to her self as she walked to palace gate when she saw her parents. "Hi mom, dad." lien greeted her parents.

"Hey sweetie." lien's mom greeted. "Hey princess." lien's father greeted as well.

"Can I ask you guys something?" lien asked.

"Sure, you can ask us anything." lien's mom said with a smile.

"Would it be ok if I stayed the night at the jade palace?" lien asked with a hopeful look.

"Its fine by me." lien's father said. "Its ok with me." lien's mom agreed. "Thank you." lien said while jumping up and down while hugging her parents. Lien's parents just smiled and hugged backed. They said there goodbyes and went home. Lien went back inside the jade palace and gets tackled by stephani. Lien sits up and smiles. "Hey stephani." lien greeted as she got up and pick up stephani and walk in.

"Hey big sis." stephani said with a big smile.

"So how was your day?" lien asked while thinking back to the day she was asked to be her god sister.

"It was good, me and grandpa made drawings and he taught me how to play the flute." lien told her day as tigress and po came up.

"Hey, what are you 2 up to." po asked.

"Nothing, just talking is all." lien said as she handed stephani to tigress.

"Oh, so shifu tells us you will be staying with us tonight." tigress said.

"Yea, I just didn't want to leave yet is all." lien said shyly.

"Its fine with us." po said while smiling. "Its diner times you guys hungry? Po asked lien and stephani.

"yes." both lien and stephani said in unison. "Ha ha, ok, lets go and eat." po said as they started walking towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen po went over to the stove to get started. Tigress set stephani down and she went to sit down as lien sat next to her. Lien sat down and saw stephani sitting next to her and patted her head. Tigress went over to help po get dinner ready and monkey and mantis set the tables while viper and crane made sure everyone went home safe. Once they made sure that everyone was gone they went to the kitchen were po was just getting done with dinner.

"So lien how was the ceremony for everyone?" viper asked whiles her and crane took a seat.

"It was awesome you guys, and everyone love the decoration as well, and the food was amazing." lien said in one breath.

"glade you guys like it, tigress help me make some of the food so some credit has to go to her as well as crane who put up the decoration and viper and mantis who manage to find all of the decoration and monkey's entertainment was awesome." po said while passing out bowls and plates to everyone.

"Well it was amazing you guys and everyone thought so to." lien said as she started eating.

Everyone continued to talk about the day till everyone was done and went to bed. Everyone went to there rooms. Tigress and po share a room now while tigress's old room was turned into a kid's room for stephani and lien since she stays the night every now and then. Lien and stephani were there room having a pillow fight when po comes in.

"Hey what are you guys doing." po says with a raise eye brow. Lien and stephani just looked at each other with smirks and starts a pillow fight with po that just smiles and joins in. a few minutes go by and tigress was watching. "Ok you guys, time for bed." tigress said.

"aww." do we have to mommy." stephani says in a cute and sweet tone only a child could make.

"Yes, if you guys don't go to bed then we won't be able to have fun tomorrow." po said to make them go to bed, and it work. Lien and stephani went to bed.

"So shifu gave us the day?" tigress asked. "yup." po replied as he tucks in stephani. "So what do you have planed for us tomorrow?"

"You'll have to wait and see." po said as he walked over to tigress. Po turns around. "Ok night you guys." po said. "night." lien replied. "Night daddy, night mommy." stephani said with a smile. Tigress walks over and kisses her forehead. "Night baby." tigress said as her and po walks out to there room.

Tigress's dream.

Tigress opens her eyes as she saw po sitting next to her with there cub.

"Hey morning kitten." po said in a cheery tone.

"Po, you know when I recover from this I am going to make you regret calling me that." tigress threaten weakly. "So where is she tigress asked?

"Right here." po said as he shows tigress stephani. Tigress some how gain to strength to hold her. "Can I hold her?" tigress asked.

"Of course." po said as he carefully handed over stephani. Tigress saw a beautiful light faded orange tiger with unusual gold and sapphire eyes. "She beautiful po." tigress said as a tears of joy started to appear in her eyes and had huge smile on her face. "So what name do we have?" tigress asked.

"I choose the name you wanted, stephani." po said as tigress smiled.

Tigress awoke from the dream when she didn't want to it was a good dream. She went to go back to sleep when she notice po was not next to her. She figured where he might be as she got up to headed to the kitchen. Once she got to the kitchen she saw po and stephani in the kitchen making something. Tigress decided to watch.

"Ok, now add the diced bananas." po instructed. Stephani did as she was told. "Like this daddy?" stephani asked. "yup." po replied with a smile. "Now we put it in the ice cupboard for a couple of hours and it will be ready for tomorrow." po said as stephani giggled.

"Hey you 2, what are guys doing?" tigress to make herself known.

"Oh, you know I get up in the night for a snack, and well steph, was already in the kitchen looking for a snack as well." po replied.

"Hi mommy."Stephani said. "Hey sweetie." tigress said as she pick her up. "We made fruit desert for tomorrow." stephani said while smiling.

"You did, that nice of you guys, but your supposed to be in bed." tigress said returning the smile.

"But we didn't get to eat our snacks yet." stephani said as she pointed to po as he was holding 3 pudding bowls.

"Is that chocolate?" tigress asked knowing she can't resist chocolate. If po hadn't introduced chocolate pudding she could have ignored it and gone back to bed but that was not happening. "yes." po replied with a grin knowing she wont say no. they sat and ate the pudding and returned to bed.

The next day po was the first to wake for once and just few seconds go by and tigress wakes up. Tigress looks over to see po awake and smiling. "What with that smile?" tigress teased knowing the answer.

"Oh, it cause I wake up to you by my side." Po replied. This made tigress blush under her fur, she knew the answer and it still made her blush. "Thank you po." tigress said while giving po a peck on the cheek. Po and tigress got up and heard the gong and stood in front of there door. They were surprised to see stephani up as well. Well up and rubbing her eyes of the sleep. Lien was actually use to it so it was normal. Tigress pick up stephani and held her while shifu came in. "good morning master." they all said in unison except stephani.

"Morning students." shifu greeted. "Po, tigress I know I gave you the day off but you 2 are not excuse from morning training, understood." shifu stated. "Yes master." they said together. "Lien you may join them if you want, I know it maybe a little to soon but I think you can handle it."Yes master, thank you." lien replied. "Everyone if lien joins you make sure to help if she needs it. "yes master." they replied in unison again.

Everyone went to the training hall even stephani went to to watch her parent train. They went 2 hours of non stop training lien even spared with tigress and held her own for a few seconds.

"I'm impressed lien, you can almost match me punch for punch." tigress said as she held her paw out to help lien up.

"Yea, in another few years you might be able to hold your own a lot longer." po encouraged.

"Thanks master po." lien said as she took tigress's paw. "Thank you." she said to tigress. "No problem." tigress replied.

"Well, it's about breakfast time so I'll go get it started." po said. "I'll help daddy." stephani said as she ran over to walk with her father. "Ok, but lets not burn our selves this time." po said as he remembered the last time stephani helped him cook.

"ok." stephani said. Po and stephani went to the kitchen as everyone else continued training.

"Ok, want to go again?" tigress asked lien. "Sure, but can I ask something first?" lien asked.

"Sure what is it?" tigress asked.

"What do you guys have planed to day?" lien was curious about what they were doing today. She already knew she was going with them. "I don't know po wouldn't tell Me." tigress replied as she got into her stance.

"Oh, I wonder what's in store for us then." lien said as she took her stance.

"I wonder to, but we'll find out later." tigress said as she made a basic tiger punch witch lien blocked and returned with a hi jump kick witch was blocked as well. Lien jump back as well as tigress to gain some distance.

In the kitchen with po and stephani. Po was making scrambled eggs with a shrimp seasoning and orange juice or milk or tea as a drink of there choice. While po was cooking the eggs stephani got the drinks ready.

"How this daddy?" stephani asked. Po looks over. "Very good." po praised her for doing a good job. A few minutes go by and the eggs were done. Master Shifu walks in.

"Ah, I see breakfast is done, I'll go tell the others." shifu said. "ok." po replied.

In the training hall were everyone was training. "now remember, the more power you have the slower your going to be, so adding the right amount of power is key to a fast powerful punch." tigress said as lien listened to tigress's lesson. "Right, amount of power can determine the speed of a punch." lien repeated. "correct." tigress said as shifu entered.

"Everyone breakfast is done, you may break for lunch." shifu said as his students bowed and made there way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen everyone sat down as stephani handed everyone there drinks and bowls with the help of her father.

"Here you go mommy." stephani said as she handed the last bowl to her mother.

"Thank you honey." tigress replied as she lifted up stephani and sat her on her lap. everyone ate and talk about what they were going to do today when it was Po's turn to say what him, tigress, stephani, and lien were going to do he said nothing as he wanted to surprise them. Once they were done po, tigress, and lien went to get ready for there day. Lien helped stephani get ready as well. A few minutes go by when lien and stephani met up with po and tigress at the front gate.

**hmm, i wonder whats instore for tigress, stephani, and lien. to find out keep watch for my next chapter, until then bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3 star festival

**hey, sorry for the wait had a friend over and didn't want to ignore her, so sorry. anyways here is the next chapter enjoy**

Once down the stairs lien and stephani ran ahead to see the star festival.

"wow." stephani said in awe.

"Yup, they say the star festival is hosted every 100 years to celebrate the fallen star warrior that once fought along side of the previous dragon warrior." lien explained the star festival to stephani.

"Really?" stephani asked and received a nod. "wow." stephani's amazement with the star festival was easy shown.

"Alright you two stay close." po said as they caught up. "ok." lien and stephani said.

As po, tigress, stephani, and lien made there way through the entrance there first sight is of a list of activities that are being hosted there.

"Hey master po, look there's a list of what activities that can be done." lien said as she walk over to the wooden display stand.

"Oh yea, lets see what activities we can do." po said as he looked over the activity poster.

"Hey there's a tournament for kids and adults, maybe we can join." lien excitement for the tournament was inevitable.

"Sounds like fun, but if we all join then who would watch stephani?" po said with a curiosity.

"I can watch her." a voice said behind them. They turn around to see crane.

"Hey crane, what up." po greeted.

"Well, to be honest its clear skies." crane said gaining a slight chuckle from tigress and po.

"Cool, so you don't mind watching her at (po looks at the board) 7?" po asked.

"No not at all, we all got today off." crane said gaining a slight shock po and tigress.

"Really?" po's confusion was readable as plain as the sun.

"That's odd, he usually never gives us the day off." tigress added.

"Yea, we thought so to as well when he said it, but he told us that the star festival was in town and gave us the day off." crane explained.

"Well, that's awesome, so everybody get to day off." po said excitedly.

Everyone continue to talk for a few minutes and then pick more activities to do before the tournament. Once decided they left the activity board with crane next to them. After walking around they came up to the arcade games and decided to play a few. Po play the ninja star game, tigress played a test your star power while lien and stephani played an archery game with crane. Everyone was so far having a good time until the time for there first activity came.

"Come you guys the show is about to begin." po said as he and tigress walked up behind lien, stephani, and crane.

"ok, stephani's on her last arrow." lien said. Stephani took aim and waited for a few minutes when she let the arrow go and hit an apple off a stack of bottles.

"Wow, that was an awesome shot steph." po said as encouragement. "That great honey." tigress added.

"Thank mommy, thanks daddy." stephani said as she ran back to po and tigress.

"Ok, what prize do you want?" the game announcer asked as he held 3 medium size stuff animals. One was of crane, one was of viper, and one was of po and tigress combined.

"That one." stephani pointed to the one of her parents.

The game announcer handed over the doll and went back to work. Po and company left and made it to there show in time and got good seats. The show was of the star warrior's tale. It starts out with a warrior is chosen every 10000 years to be the star warrior. The story went on to tell of the many battles the star warrior had and finally ending it with last battle the previous star warrior had. Once the story was over they left as well as everyone else so they can set up for the next show.

"Wow, I wonder how long until the new star warrior." po asked as he accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to bump you." the stranger said.

"That's ok." po said as he looks at him for a minute. Po looks at the tiger that looked about the same age as lien and had a black vest and sapphire pant. His vest had a golden star design on it and he had dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" po asked but only received no in return. "Sorry, I just thought I know you from some where." po said.

"Its ok, I get that a lot." the black tiger said. "The names starbit." starbit said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm po, this is crane, my best friend, lien one of my best students." po listed off. "Hi, how are you." starbit greeted. "good." lien and crane replied.

"This is stephani, my daughter and tigress my wife, my everything." po said as he looked at tigress who just smiled and blushed.

"Cool, how are you." starbit greeted. "Were good thank you." tigress replied.

"So what are you doing walking around here by your self?" tigress asked.

"I'm actually looking for some one, they said they would meet me here." starbit said as he looked around.

"Oh, do you want to join us until you find them" po asked. "No, that's ok, I think I know where they might be" starbit replied.

Once they were done they said there goodbye and left to get some thing to eat. They got to the food stands saw they were crowded but there was enough room to squeeze by. They looked through all the stands until everyone got what they wanted and found a seat.

"So po, what was that all about with starbit?" tigress asked.

"You, I don't know, it was like I knew him from some where." po explained. "But, I'm not sure, he might have reminded me of some one." po added.

"Ahh, so what's next on the agenda?" tigress asked as she did not want to pry into something that po doesn't know himself.

"Well, it's a demonstration of fighting style from outside of china." po answered.

"Really, cool, can't wait to see that." lien said excitedly.

They finished there meals and went to where the performance was. Along the way the saw the amazing decoration that were put up. The star design hanging with light above they and they saw many different cutouts of warriors. They also saw different people of many different species there. Once they were there they took there seats and waited for it the performance to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to the demo styles of these 6 individuals who claim to be the best of there style." the announcer said. "First up is Sara lei, and her style is bladed fans." the announcer added as he steps aside for Sara to step up. Crane looked at her and thought he recognized her but decided to ignore it for now.

Sara starts off with some simple spins, twirls, and jump spins. She then moves on to ariel spins and throwing her fans in an arc like design. she manages to do a few hard designs with fans before ending it with normal bladed fans and then lit them on fire and started fire dancing with her flames.

lien and stephani were screaming with joy until lien noticed crane seem to be thinking of something. "something wrong master crane?" lien asked.

"huh, oh, its nothing, but I can't help that I know her from some where." crane replied as he looked closely at the feline cheetah with her silvery white mask that covered half of her face and her black vest with some what baggy black pants. "I don't know but I definitely know her." crane said as he continued to watch when he notice she looked at him and made a smirk crane could never forget. "ahh, so that's how I know you." crane said as he got up from his seat.

"uncle crane, where you going?" stephani said gaining po and tigress's attention.

"oh, I'm going back stage to hi to an old friend." crane said as he flew to the side of the stands and made his way behind the stage.

Sara finished her performance with her vanishing fans technique and making them reappear in her paws. once they new she was done the audience went bezerk in cheering. she bowed and left the stage when a voice calls her.

"that was quite the performance mei ling." crane said with a smirk.

"well, I see you haven't forgot about me." mei ling said as she removed her mask. "so, how did you know it was me?" mei ling asked.

"the smirk you gave me." crane said gaining a confused look from mei ling.

"what, found out by my smirk." mei ling said still confused.

"yup, you see there was a smirk I saw on you but only when I was around."

crane and mei ling continued to talk behind stage as the performances went on.

"next up is James vai and his style wire." the announcer said as everyone quitted down so he can speak.

**ok, so starbit, could he possobly be the next star warrior and mei ling being in the show, hmm. well until next time bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4 kiddnaped

**hi, sorry for the wait but i have been through headaches and colds the past week. i have written this through it so bare with me on this chapter. also i will be taking a break from this story and my other one as well, i know you guys are thinking what the hell but nothing seems to come to me right now for these storys. i will be working on another story that won't start going up until its finish, it will be an alpha and omega if there is any alpha and omega fans that read my stories. well hopefully wrighters block won't last too long on my kung fu panda stories. i know this is a repost but it was the same for this story and my other one i'm working on. well enjoy.**

James vai took his place on stage, bowed, and began. He started of with a few simple combos before bringing out a wire with a spear head attached. He retracted the spear whips back to him to bring them into a spiral above his head as the lit up with green fire. While lit he flung them in all different directions even in directions that would be imposable even for tigress. James retracted his spear heads as some one came on stage with something in his hands. Once in place he waited for James to give him the signal to begin, witch he did and started with one red disk. James shot hit spear head at it with the green fire lighting as it got closer. Once the disk was struck it exploded into green fire works as the disk caught fire from the spear heads. James then hit another one then increased it to 2 at a time. eventually running out of disk but the last 5 disk were shot out at the same time and James did his green spiral and hit them all at the same time thus ending his performance. The jaguar with black pants and dark red shirt left the stage.

After a couple hours every one left to go to the next event, the tournament. Po saw that they had enough time to go and get something to eat but crane was nowhere to be seen.

"Crane where are you?" po thought to him. Po was about to go look for him when he saw crane and Mei ling walking over. "Hey crane, there you are, I was just about to go find you." po said as he and crane high five.

"Sorry about that but I saw a friend and thought I would go say hi." crane said as gestured to Mei ling. "I know you guys haven't met so allow me the introductions." crane said. "Mei ling this is the dragon warrior po." crane introduced.

"Please call me po." po kindly said. "You're the dragon warrior?" Mei ling's shocked expression was no surprise. "Yes I am." po replied.

"Po this is Mei ling, the one that help Me." crane said. "Nice to meet you po."

"So you coming with us to the tournament?" po asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude on your guy's day off." Mei ling replied.

"Nonsense, its fine, crane would like your company while he watches stephani." po said with a smile.

"Who is stephani?" Mei ling asked with a tilted head. "Our daughter." tigress replied while picking up stephani.

"Oh, she cute, hi there, you look like your mother." Mei ling cooed over stephani.

They all finished talking and Mei ling decided to go with them. They got something to eat before the tournament, witch surprisingly is still light enough out. They finished and went to where the ring was. They arrive when the first name was called.

They were sighed up when they entered the festival so there was no line when joining the tournament. Po saw this was the junior division so they took there seats. Lien went to talk to the judges to see where she needed to go.

"Hi, I'm here for the junior division." lien said.

"Name please." judge 1 said. "lien." lien replied. "Ok, your number 12, your next after this." judge 2 responded. Lien nodded and took her place. The fight didn't last long as it was over in just a few minutes. The winner was announced and the next fight was up. Lien name was call and she took her place in the ring. Her opponent was called and he arrived. He was cheetah but he was white with black spots witch was odd but it made no difference to lien. He got in the ring and made a few combos to show off to the crowd. Lien saw that she could win easily but decided to keep alert. Both fighters were in place when the bell went off. The cheetah came in fast but lien could keep up. When he was in striking range lien did a simple combo and took him a few seconds to get back up. Once he was up he went in for another strike but keep his guard up. When in striking range again lien did another simple combo but this time he was able to block and went at it with lien. It didn't take lien long to get through his defense and hit him with a powerful combo that ended the fight.

Lien walks over to help him up. "Nice fight, you have great speed but you could learn to keep your guard up more" lien said as she held out a paw.

"Yea, thanks, the names sai." sai said as he took the paw. "Lien, come on I'll introduce you to who trained me, they may be able to help you." lien replied. Lien and sai left the stage to go over to po and tigress.

"Po, tigress, I want to introduce you to the guy I fought." lien said in one breath. Sai was a little nervous since he only heard stories of the furious 5 and the dragon warrior. "This is sai." lien introduced.

"Hello sai." tigress greeted. "Hi how you doing." po greeted.

"Hello master po, master tigress." sai stuttered.

"Oh, please, just po is fine." po said as he put a paw on sai's shoulder.

"Just tigress is fine as well." tigress said as well.

Sai got to sit with lien as the fight went on. A couple of hours went by and the junior division was over. Lien came in second as she found out that there was someone else who study more advance kung fu then she did. The adult division was next up and it was beginning to get dark. Tigress's match was up first and lasted only a few seconds as she knocks her opponent out with a single hit. Po didn't get to fight till the last of the 1st rounds and he won by accidental knock out. Po and tigress made it to the finals easily. They were the last to fight in the finals.

"So, you ready po." tigress asked. "When ever you are kitten." po teased. The bell went off and tigress made the first move but was block and po made a simple combo and ending it with a kick but was block. Tigress struck back with her own combos knocking po into the ropes of the ring and bouncing off to hit tigress with a powerful body slam. Tigress got up easily and took her stance as well as po. Both charged getting into a match for match until po found an opening and took his shot but ended up knocking tigress out of the ring ending the match. Po ran over to tigress.

"You ok tigress." po said with concern. Tigress knew he knew that she was fine but care was too much to say no to. "Yes I'm fine po thank you." tigress said as she took his paw. Po gave tigress a peck on the cheek and returned to the stage.

They all went to get some drinks and went back to the palace. They all went to bed as they were tired from the festival. Late in the night lien got up to go get a drink but had some company as stephani went with her. They went to the kitchen when lien sensed something was wrong.

"Steph, stay close." lien said in a worried tone.

After a few minutes black hooded ninjas came in. lien manages to take out a few of them but they kept coming. The noise eventually woke po and tigress and they rushed to the kitchen to see lien and stephani where taken.

**oh no, lien and stephani have been kiddnaped how will they get out of this. well again sorry for the wait. until next time bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shady Cat

**Hey guess who back. first i am truly sorry for the extremely long wait i have finally gotten rid of my writers block, and now i'm back but again sooo sorry for the wait. OK now on to the very long awaited chapter 5. and please bear with the mistakes as i have been out of writing for a while, and do tell me if i do make mistake so i can fix them.**

CH 5 shady cat

"STEPHANI, LIEN!" Po screamed.

"Noo, steph, lien." tigress shrieked.

There were some ninjas left to witch po and tigress took them out easily. Once po got a chance he followed the one who took lien and stephani out the roof. Once on the roof he saw them take off down the 1000 stairs and took off after them. Po manages to catch up but was trip down. At the bottom po recovered and set off after them again. Po chased them half way through town when he finally caught them but only to find out that he was a decoy.

Tigress along wit the rest of the furious 5 caught up to po. When they saw po he was holding up one of the hooded ninjas.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY WENT!" po shouted in anger.

"po." shifu said.

"TELL ME!" po shouted again while raising a fist.

"Po, put him down." shifu demanded but to no avail. Po was not listening until tigress put a paw on po's arm.

"Just tell me." po was now calmer but tears ran through his fur and down his cheek like flowing river. Tigress grabbed the ninja and tied him down so he could not get away.

They all went back to the jade palace with the ninja in hand. Po and tigress were walking slower then the rest but kept up. Once they were back shifu had the ninja put in a spar room for now and viper was put on watch to make sure he doesn't make an attempt to escape. Po and tigress sat in the partially destroyed kitchen while shifu made some tea.

"So what's going to happen now?" tigress asked.

"I will interrogate the ninja to find out any info on who they are and what they want with stephani and lien." shifu said in a calm manor but everyone knew he was just as angry as po and tigress. After the tea was done they were handed a cup while shifu left to talk with the ninja.

"Po they will be find, you know lien can take care of stephani." tigress said to cheer up po witch worked but just a little. They sat there until shifu came back but heard some one at the palace doors and went to check it out. Once at the doors po open the door to see starbit crawling.

"Starbit, what are you doing here and what happen to you." po asked as he kneels down to pick up starbit.

"I...saw...them...ninjas." starbit said before passing out. Po brought him to the medical room were he examine his injuries. Mantis and crane were with po to find out what happen.

"Crane go get master shifu." po said to witch crane did. Po examines his injuries again. Fortunately he was not that badly hurt just beaten bad. A few minutes go by when shifu entered the room.

"What is it po?" shifu asked as he saw what he was doing. "Who is this?" shifu asked as he took a cloth, dipped in it in warm water and placed it on his forehead.

"This is starbit, we ran into him at the star festival." po said. "He said something about ninjas but he black out." po added.

"I see, well I found out these ninjas are just kidnappers that kidnap high class children and hold them for ransom." shifu said as he and the others left the room.

The morning came shortly after the invasion last night and starbit was now waking up. As he opens his eye he quickly closes them due to being blinded.

"Uhh...where am I?" starbit asked after getting used to the sun light.

"You are in the jade palace." tigress said.

"Jade...palace?" starbit said with confusion.

"yes." tigress confirmed

"Hey, your up." po said as he walked in. "here, drink this." po said as he held out a cup.

"Yea, like your going make me driduuu." starbit started but was interrupted by acupuncture in his forehead. Po then dumps the cup in his mouth and took the accu needle out making starbit swallow the liquid.

"Ugh, that's was awful tasting." starbit said as he regain speech.

"Heh, heh, I know the same thing was done to me when we fought shen." po said as he remembered the soothsayer. "So what happen." po asked.

"Well lets see here, I guess I'll start with just before I saw them." starbit said as he started to remember what happen.

Flashback.

"It was a peaceful night so I decided to go for a walk." starbit started. Down in the valley near Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Starbit was walking when he saw a shady looking cat walking in near the shadows. Startbit follows till he hid behind a wall to listen to the group the cat met up with.

"Do you know witch room she will be in?" the cat asked.

"Yes, she sometimes get up to get a snack with the girl that's staying with them." a hooded ninja said.

"Good, prepare the men we strike in one hour." the cat said. Just as the ninja was about to leave they heard a noise.

"Seems like we have a rat around the corner, get em." the cat said.

Starbit wait a few seconds before running out to get away. Starbit looked behind to see several ninjas running after him and turn to look ahead and pick up speed. As he was chase he ran past everyone that was still out witch wasn't much but starbit ran around them. "Man, I can't out run them, so I'll have to out smart them if I can." starbit thought as he ran past a corner he and ran back around it and just missed getting caught. Once in the alley starbit smirked. "This is were I turn the tides." starbit thought. As he ran through, around, under, and above things and still they chase him until starbit looked ahead saw he hit a dead end.

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble." starbit said as he turned to several ninja surrounding him.

"Well dear boy any last words?" the cat said before chuckling evilly.

"Yea, your stupid if you think you will get away with kidnapping the daughter of the dragon warrior." starbit said. As the cat just sat there with an annoyed look then walked away.

"Take care of him." the cat said.

Flashback end.

"And I fought them off and came here, that's what happen." starbit said while sitting up.

"I see, well I got information on the ninjas they work for a high ranking cat criminal who kidnaps and sends ransom notes to get money from the highly rich." shifu said. Shifu came in when starbit started his flashback.

"Hmm, I just hope steph and lien are ok." po said a little worried.

They will be find lien can protect steph." tigress said to ease po's and her's worries.

**well hope you readers enjoyed the new chapter. on a side note i will be changing my pen name to something shorter so if any one is looking to read my stories it's changed. well until next chapter bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6 For now call me Tai

**Hello everyone long time no read, heh heh, i'm really sorry about the extremely loooong wait for this chapter but here it is and forgive me for any mistakes this is the first chapter i have written in awhile. Well Enjoy.  
><strong>

A few hundred miles and an hour later at an abandoned rickety old house in the middle of the woods. The ninjas arrived and dropped lien and Stephani in a spare room where they were locked in.

"HEY let us go." lien screamed as she and Stephani were tossed on to a bed.

"Yeah as soon as we get our money little girl." a black cat with faded green streaks said and slammed the door laughing.

After a few minutes everything became quiet. "I want to go home sis." Stephani said crying a little bit. Lien moves over and embraces lien in a hug.

"I know, I know, well get out of here for sure. We just have to be patient and figure things out." lien explained.

"Ok." Stephani said quietly.

"For now let's go to sleep." lien suggested. Stephani nodded and both laid down to go to sleep.

Next morning in the spare room with lien and Stephani. The sun rose and shined down on the two sleeping cat and cat-panda hybrid waking them from an uncomfortable sleep.

"yawn." what time is it?" lien asked to no one in particular. Lien looks around and sees Stephani still barely sleeping and then looks around. Lien sees the room is mostly plain with a desk, dresser, closet, bed, and a barred window. Not much in the room.

"Well might as well do my morning stretches." lien said. After a half an hour lien hears the door open and sees a ninja come in and sets two plates of food down on the desk and then leaves with out a word. Lien shrugged and walks over to the plates to see a note.

It said. "Keep calm. By the third night at midnight you'll hear three creaks. That will be your signal to escape out the back door. At 12:10 your window will be closed. Do not miss your chance."

After reading it lien turned it over to see if there was anything more written but there wasn't. She puts in her pocket and wakes Stephani for breakfast.

3 day later at 11:55pm. Lien waited for the right time to take Stephani and leave to run far from this place. 5 long minutes later lien hears the three creaks. Lien looked at Stephani and signaled her to follow. Lien and Stephani quietly snuck out and down the hall and out the back door. Once in the clear they ran in any direction to get as far away as much as possible.

Few feet away a shadow figure was watching them run. "Good, there out. In one day I'll meet them and lead them the right way." the shadow figure said before vanishing out of sight.

Once a good distance away lien stops and looks around. "this looks like a good spot to stop for the night." lien said as she looked around to make sure they were not follow. "Come on steph on my back I'm going to climb the tree so were not spotted.

"Okay." Stephani said while rubbing her eyes.

Once in the tree lien gets comfortable and lets Stephani lay on top of her and went to sleep.

The next morning.

Stephani stirred awake to the morning light beaming down on her furry face waking her up. She turns to wake lien up.

"Big sis, big sis wake up." Stephani said.

"hmmm." lien moaned as she stirred awake as well.

"What is it steph?" lien said as peek an eye at Stephani.

"We have to get back to mommy and daddy." Stephani said.

"right." lien said. "We just need to keep going in the direction we were going in last night." lien explained.

"Yea, but can we get breakfast first." stephani asked as her stomach growled.

Lien just chuckles. "Yea we can." lien replied with a smile.

So lien got up and left the tree they were in to grab whatever she can for them to eat breakfast.

After some time she return with some barriers.

"This is all I can find for now steph." lien said with a small smile.

"That's ok big sis." Stephani said with a smile.

After breakfast they left and continued in the direction there were going in last night.

At the jade palace everyone was asking all around town to see if they saw anything about the direction the kidnappers went in.

"Have you seen any one suspicious leave in a hurry last night?" Po asked with hope in his eyes.

"No I'm sorry I didn't." a bunny replied with an apologetic tone.

"Ok, thanks any way." Po said with a small smile.

"Don't worry po we'll find them." tigress said as she tried to comfort po.

Meanwhile as lien and Stephani were walking they had no clue that they were being watched from a small distance. They had walked for a few hours now and are starting to think they are lost.

"Lien do you know witch way to go. I don't recognize these parts of the woods." Stephani asked while looking around.

"I know steph. Neither do I but we'll get home so don't worry. Besides master Po and tigress are looking for us as well." lien replied while looking around as well.

"Seems you need some help." a voice said from behind them.

Lien and Stephani were startled as they jump and turned to see who had snuck up on them. Lien took a defensive stance. "Who are you and what do you want?" lien asked in a threaten tone.

"I am no enemy to you, I am the one who helped you escape your kidnapers." the stranger said with a neutral tone.

Lien studied him for a moment but could not see his face just the hooded cloak he wore. "How do I know your not lying to us?" lien asked.

"You don't." was her simple reply. The stranger and lien stared off sizing each other up well lien was sizing while the stranger just looked back. "I can help you get back to your home." the stranger said after a minute.

"Huh, why are you helping us?" lien asked still guarded.

"Lets just say I owe your master a lot and leave it at that." the stranger said.

Lien studied him a bit more but had to relent as she did not know if she could get herself and Stephani back. (sigh) "Fine but one wrong move and we split got it?" lien asked with a stern look.

"deal." the stranger said.

"So what do we call you, I mean it's not like we can just say hey." lien asked with curiosity.

"For now call me tai." Tai replied as he started walking.

**Well how did i do good, bad, loved it, or have i scarred you for life let me know. By the way if you know who the strangers is you get a cyber cookie.  
><strong>


End file.
